Crazy for You
by Arella Rachel Roth
Summary: Sasuke has now surrendered himself to Konoha in order to speak to Sakura again, but what happens when he realizes that Sakura isn't the gullible Sakura he once knew? Gaara realizes that Sakura really isn't the girl that would protect Sasuke, like she did so many years ago. (SEQUEL TO SAKURA IN HEAT)


**Authors Note: This is the sequel to 'Sakura in Heat'. Enjoy the first chapter! :D Also! Just like there was a Naruto and Hinata one while 'Sakura in Heat' was going on, there is going to be one with Hinata and Naruto in this story too. The name is 'Somewhere I Belong'.**

**Title: Crazy for You**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Sasuke has now surrendered himself to Konoha in order to speak to Sakura again, but what happens when he realizes that Sakura isn't the gullible Sakura he once knew? Gaara realizes that Sakura really isn't the girl that would protect Sasuke, like she did so many years ago. (SEQUEL TO SAKURA IN HEAT)**

**WARNINGS! : Sexy hot smex with Gaara in this chapter, lots of cursing, and potential crying. **

Sakura woke up early that morning. She got up slowly to make sure she wouldn't wake Gaara. It was only 6 am after all. She would give him another hour to sleep. Sakura grabbed a towel from the towel drawer she had in her room and walked to the bathroom. She set the towel on the hanger and turned the sink water on. She started to brush her teeth, popping her head out of the room to make sure Gaara was still asleep. She spit and rinsed before taking off her clothes and turned on the water for the shower.

She got in and shivered, "Crap. I forgot to tell them to turn on my hot water." Sakura took a shower as quick as she could so she would freeze to death in this shower of hell. She turned the water off and reached for her towel. She wrapped the towel around herself and got out of the shower. She walked back into her room, making sure Gaara was still asleep, before quietly getting the clothes that she needed. She didn't feel like wearing her usual Ninja outfit, so she just choose a tight fitting red shirt with baggy black ninja pants. Sakura shrugged and took out a bra and panties. Sakura unwrapped the towel around her and put her panties on, only to have a nice pair of strong arms wrap around her.

"Morning," Gaara whispered in her ear, kissing her neck.

"Ga-Gaara-kun!" Sakura squealed, trying to cover herself. Gaara chuckled and caressed her stomach, where his mark was, "Sakura-chan, I've seen you naked before."

Sakura blushed and shivered.

"How was the shower? You're freezing cold!" Gaara noticed, feeling her skin.

Sakura nodded, "Forgot to tell them to turn the hot water back on when I came back yesterday."

Gaara nodded.

"Gaara-kun?"

"What?"

"I'm cold."

"So?" Gaara smirked.

"I need your body heat!" Sakura whined.

Gaara smirked and nibbled on her shoulder, "You want to have sex with me."

"What? I…I…n-no!" Sakura covered herself.

"Well, you want body heat." Gaara stated factually.

"By hugging." Sakura shivered.

"…which leads to sex." Gaara smirked and licked her ear.

"Are you hinting towards sex because you want it?" Sakura turned to him and linked her arms around his neck, smirking. Gaara didn't expect Sakura to turn around and blushed. Sakura's breasts were pressed onto his bare chest.

Gaara looked at the clock. It was 6:30. Gaara smirked and kissed Sakura, "We have time." She smiled into the kiss and giggled, "Scratch me up than, Raccoon Boy."

Gaara chuckled and threw Sakura onto the bed before crawling on top of her. He attacked her mouth first, kissing her savagely, thrusting his tongue in and out. His hands cupped her breasts; they squeezed hard, fingers pinching her nipples. Sakura moaned into his mouth and pushed herself against him, eager for as much contact as possible. Gaara moved one hand to Sakura's hip, while the other propped him up. His fingertips dug into her flesh, making her moan and pull Gaara closer to her.

When he kissed the side of her mouth, Sakura moved her head quickly to once again catch him; the top of her tongue tracing his upper lip. Gaara smirked, seeing her lost in the moment, so he pressed into her further, tasting her.

One of his hands drifted to her cheek, slowly made its way down her neck and stopped when he cupped her breast. Gaara's fingers caught her hardened nipple in pleasure. Sakura whimpered into his mouth, her hands sinking into his hair.

Gaara's kiss finally left her mouth and traveled toward her cheek. He nipped at her earlobe, swirling his tongue to make her shiver in delight. As Sakura's mouth hung open, Gaara trailed down her neck. Gaara moved quickly and took an aching, rosy peak into his mouth. Gaara positioned himself closer to her.

Sakura raised her head slightly from the pillow to catch a glimpse of him. And Gaara knew she was watching him; locking his eyes with hers, he drew hot, wet circles around her nipples with his tongue. Like torture, he avoided touching the very peak until she was begging him with little noises.

Gaara flicked his tongue once on one of her hardened tips, eliciting a short cry from Sakura. It felt so good; her hands almost pulled his hair. He flicked again and this time continuously back and forth with a sensual rhythm. Sakura arched into his mouth, her body writhing in pleasure beneath him.

He repeated the same action with her other breast, setting Sakura's body on fire. When she was still huffing for breath, he moved back up to her lips and forced his tongue inside her mouth, thrusting and twisting inside with hers. Gaara's hand moved lower between her thighs, one of his knees bent to part her legs.

Sakura peered at him with lust filled eyes as she felt his knee slowly separate her thighs a little more.

"Ga-Gaara-kun," Sakura panted. Gaara smirked and pulled back to look at her, "Yes, Sakura-chan?" When Gaara said that, he pressed two fingers into the growing wet spot of her underwear. With an upward motion, he applied a gentle pressure toward her entrance, up until the button of pleasure above her opening.

Sakura cried out in surprise at the rush of heat and bliss. It was there for a second and then disappeared, leaving her with a hard throbbing of desire. Her green eyes darkened, as she looked up at Gaara in a silent request for more.

Gaara smirked. This time Sakura pulled Gaara down to her face and was the one to plunge her tongue inside his mouth. Her hands wandered quickly down the sides of his face, his neck and to his shoulders. Chest to chest, Sakura melded freely into his warmth, feeling intoxicated by his musky scent and bodily essence.

Gaara wasn't brawny but lean and muscular. Her hands glided over the hard terrain of his back, down his spine and towards his tailbone. She felt his lose control for a second as his grip on her tightened severely, drawing a little blood. He grabbed the back of her head while his other hand tore away her panties.

He slid a finger into her entrance, massaging her opening gently by parting her folds. She murmured for him to stop, that they had to get ready but his kiss lured her to just go with the moment as he slid two fingers inside her. She was tight and wet, wet like her kisses being sprayed along his jaw line.

Sakura stopped when the intense pressure between her legs began to build. The sliding motion of his fingers inside her was delightfully rhythmic and with every stroke of his fingers, a breath was stolen from Sakura. He never stopped eye contact with her, she didn't even realize his eyes changed to the black and gold she loves so much while she was staring at him.

With his fingers thrusting in her, Gaara placed a slick thumb on her clit and tortured her with gentle circles. It was something she'd never felt before—the compelling heaviness of the buildup. Sakura was climbing toward somewhere, to the top of a shaking mountain with a body riddled with tremors. She shook breathlessly underneath Gaara, her hips rising upward for more of the sensation in a climax ready to explode.

The orgasm hurtled into her like a ton of steel bars and Sakura shattered around Gaara's fingers. The ache continued when he pushed her again and she climaxed twice, crying out into the room.

Sakura relaxed back onto the pillows, quickly looking at the clock, 7:00. Her breathing was labored as she turned to Gaara, watching him remove his fingers from her, dripping with her moisture.

"Ga…Gaara-kun…It's seven…shouldn't we-" Sakura held her breath as he put one of his digits into his mouth, tasting her. Then he kissed her again and she moaned with her own flavor from his lips. Gaara removed his pants quickly, without Sakura noticing. All she felt was the warmth of his lower body on her own and it felt like heaven. He nestled her legs all the way open so his waist could fit between hers, her wetness brushing against his pelvis.

"We need to get ready, Gaara-kun," Sakura whispered.

"So tell me to stop," Gaara whispered back, slowly inserting just the tip of him into her opening. He snaked a hand under her back and pulled her toward him for support.

"I…" Sakura shivered and closed her eyes.

He stroked her entrance with his tip. He even trembled a little, sucking in air to keep control.

"I…" _DAMN IT, GAARA-KUN!_

"Yes?" He went a little deeper.

Sakura gasped, feeling herself stretch at his thickness. She couldn't say no. She loved the feeling of Gaara in her, even if it was just a little.

Gaara smirked as Sakura didn't reply and slid himself as gently as he could inside of her. Sakura felt a sharp pain and held her breath, _Kami, it still feels like the first time._

Gaara kissed Sakura, quickly covering her short scream. Sakura was hot and tight around him and Gaara had to grasps the sheets with his other hand to keep some semblance of control. Gaara already knew that he let some of his primal side out, scratching up her body in the beginning, and he knew Sakura didn't feel it.

Fixing his gaze on her, Gaara pulled out and drove back into her depths. Sakura's body bucked upward in pain but he held her firmly against him. She buried her face into his neck to muffle another cry. He trusted again, slower, and his motions steadily multiplied.

As the pain inside Sakura lowered to a dull aching, she struggled to breathe and dug her nails into the back of Gaara's neck. Gaara's primal senses began to quicken his pace, stroking inside Sakura when she tightened around him.

At once the pain seemed to fade and the familiar intensity began to take hold of Sakura. She discovered Gaara's thrusting rhythm and tried it herself, moving with him, their bodies started to rock together in unison on the bed. Moaning into his ear, she told him not to stop and her request was met with Gaara's firm but gentle hold.

Soon, Sakura was wide open and a wave of pleasure began its burning trek up to the highest peak of sensation. She met Gaara's thrust for thrust as she bucked her hips into his urging him to drive deeper.

Gaara grunted softly against Sakura's neck, driving into her frantically, turning into a mad being that only wanted to feel. The sound of their flesh slapping together mingled with Sakura's upsurge of cries of pleasure and the intensity of her gasps.

He couldn't take it anymore. He wanted her. His eyes turned a brighter gold as he heard her cry out more.

Without pulling himself out of her, Gaara slid his was off the bed and stood at the end. He grabbed her roughly and pulled her toward the edge, leaving her nothing to hang onto except for the sheets. Then he lifted her legs to rest them against his shoulders; gripping her thighs, he drove into her again, harder, faster, and deeper than before when they were lying down.

Sakura felt the pressure of his full length inside of her, her eyes widening from the gasps she needed to take every time she plunged into her.

Gaara's feet were spread wide apart on the floor, knees bent to give him proper leverage as he slammed into her with everything he had.

In the midst of it all, they made eye contact and suddenly Sakura was pulled into another world. She drowned in the black of his eyes and the gold of his pupils. The whole world spun around her mercilessly in a swirling mass of black and gold as the power of her climax strengthened to the max.

As she lay arched on her back and screaming in pleasure for dear life at her ascending climax, she discovered herself in complete darkness. She could hear Shukaku having old conversations with Gaara.

_This is his mind._

Gaara hand sought hers out among the sheets, when his uprising was heading towards its peak. With tightly gritted teeth, the One-Tailed Beast Vessel groaned loudly and gave her the hardest of his last and desperate thrusts. He exploded in heat inside of her, releasing himself deep into the hole of her oblivion. The glorious pain of his orgasm made his whole body ache; he couldn't even tell if he was still standing or not. He clamped his eyes shut, trying to hold onto the sensation of her as long as he could.

Finally, the energy was drained from Gaara's body and he collapsed on top of Sakura in a breathless fit.

Sakura opened her eyes and the blackness she was once consumed in was replaced by the sunrise filled room she was once in.

_Gaara-kun…_

As if he heard her thoughts, Gaara silently gathered her into his arms and kissed her once more before admiring how beautiful she was.

**XXX HOKAGE TOWER/8 AM XXX**

Gaara and Sakura stood in the Fifth Hokage's office. Tsunade finished explaining to them what they already knew about Sasuke's ability.

"You already know some of what, Uchiha Sasuke can do. You've even had it done to yourself, Sakura-chan. But this is all we know so far." Tsunade stood up and walked around her desk.

"Sakura-chan, Kakashi sensei will be standing outside the door if you need anything. The Kazekage will be in the other room with Iruka-sensei. I'm sorry to say that you have to go in alone but he will not talk if someone else is in the room." Tsunade leaned on her desk and crossed her arms.

"I am fine with that. But doesn't he know you can hear behind the glass?" Sakura asked.

Tsunade sighed, "He's found a way to undo that. We can't hear anything. Not even through the door. The only way we can hear something is if he talks through your mind."

Sakura looked at Gaara than at Tsunade and nodded, "Hai. Let's go."

Tsunade nodded and lead them back down to the basement. She opened the door to the room with the glass. Gaara walked in but when Sakura was walking away he grabbed her wrist.

"Sakura-chan," Gaara grabbed her wrist. Sakura stopped and looked at Gaara.

"Just…be careful." Gaara looked at her, concerned. Sakura smiled and moved in front of him and kissed him.

Sakura hugged Gaara, "I'll be fine. I promise." Sakura turned to the door and walked out with Tsunade.

"I'm going back up to my office. I have to talk to Naruto-kun about that thing me and you were talking about before you left to Suna." Tsunade smiled at her.

Sakura smiled, "Oh Kami! You're really going to let him be your successor?"

Tsunade nodded, "Now, Kakashi is just around the corner. Come up to my office when the interrogation is over."

"Hai," Sakura nodded as Tsunade walked away.

She walked to where Kakashi stood in the next hall.

"Sakura-chan," Kakashi nodded to her, "Be careful."

Sakura nodded to him, "Hai, Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi nodded again before opening the door for her and closing it behind her.

Sasuke turned away from the window and looked at Sakura, he smirked.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Sasuke said. "8 months." Sakura sat down at the table and crossed her arms. "Only eight months and you've changed so much." Sasuke laughed. Sakura sighed and looked at him as he sat down in front of her, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Sasuke nodded, "I need to restore the Uchiha clan."

Sakura rolled your eyes, "You're a little late if you're asking for my help with that."

Sasuke looked at her as she stood up and showed him Gaara's mark on her. Sasuke moved quickly in front of her, his hand on her stomach – where Gaara's mark on her was – his finger nails digging into her flesh.

**XXX IN THE OTHER ROOM XXX**

Gaara saw Sasuke quickly move in front of Sakura and dig his nails into her flesh. He was about to run into the other room when Iruka grabbed him, "Don't."

Gaara looked at Iruka than at Sakura, "But…"

**XXX INTERIGATION ROOM XXX**

Sasuke moved quickly in front of her, his hand on her stomach – where Gaara's mark on her was – his finger nails digging into her flesh.

"I can easily take that mark off of you," Sasuke growled.

"And Gaara could easily put in back on," Sakura said, grabbing his wrist and pulling his arm up. Sasuke stared at Sakura as she gathered up all her strength to manipulate his arm to move away from her stomach.

"Well, well, well…someone's gotten stronger," Sasuke smirked.

"And smarter. I'm not going to play your petty games anymore, Uchiha." Sakura spat.

He chuckled, "You say my name like it's an insult."

"You ruined the Uchiha name, Sasuke-kun. Not you brother, Itachi, not your father, Fugaku, and definitely not any other Uchiha known to man. You are the one who choose revenge over your friends and family. Itachi choose to kill your clan because your clan wanted to take over the village. He choose the village, the village _you_ turned your back on. You choose Orochimaru, and in the end, what did you get out of it? Hmm? You killed your brother! And for what? He choose not to kill you when he attacked the clan! Because he loved you, Sasuke-kun! You don't love anyone! Not your brother! Not your mother! Not your father! Not even yourself!

"You choose this path," Sakura let go of Sasuke's hand and glared at him, "You choose the path of vengeance over love, family, and a potential future. Konoha shouldn't ever forgive you…I know me and Naruto will never forgive you."

Sasuke stared at Sakura, "Naruto won't forgive me? Oh I'm so broken inside!"

Sakura smirked, "Che, you should be. Tsunade is talking to him right now, about him becoming her successor when she retires."

Sasuke was seriously shocked at this, "Him? Hokage? Hah! I'll die before I see the day he become Hokage." Sakura turned around and smiled at him, "Oh, don't worry about dying, Sasuke-kun. I'll make sure you don't die so you can see what an amazing man Naruto-kun has become. He's the way he is now because you left. He trained hard and long just so he could bring you home."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Ttttsh. He didn't bring me home."

Sakura turned away, "If he didn't, than what did?" Sasuke stayed silent, looking away. "Che, thought so." Sakura was about to walk to the door.

_You did, Sakura-chan._

Sakura froze and looked at Sasuke.

_**Don't listen to him, Pinky.**_

Sakura held her breath.

_Sh…Shukaku?_

_**I'm only here for a short time. Whatever he says, don't listen to him. He's trying to get under your skin; the boy and I know you're stronger than that.**_

Sakura's eyes hardened as she glared at Sasuke.

_Right! Thank you, Shukaku._

Shukaku disappeared, going back to Gaara's mind. Sasuke got up and back Sakura into a wall, placing his hand next to her head.

"You brought me back, Sakura-chan."

Sakura snorted, crossed her arms, and looked away, "I don't care if I'm the reason you're back, Uchiha. I want nothing more to do with you."

Sasuke placed a hand under her chin and forced her to look at him. Sakura glared at him.

"Don't you want to know why I came back for you?" Sasuke asked, smirking.

Sakura shrugged, "I truthfully don't care."

Sasuke leaned in close, inches from her face, "_I want you, Sakura-chan_."

Sakura sucked in a breath before starting to laugh. Sasuke backed up, surprised.

"Are…are you fucking _kidding_ me?" Sakura laughed, holding her stomach.

Sasuke glared at her, offended, "You really think I would come back for any other reason to restore my clan?"

Sakura laughed some more, wiping her eye from a few tears, "You had your chance with me, Uchiha." Sakura composed herself and chuckled, "I'm in love with Gaara-kun now. You had your chance and you lost it…I'm happy you left, Uchiha…because now I'm finally happy. I don't wonder what you're doing anymore and I don't care about _you_."

Sasuke laughed softly, activating his Sharingan, "You were in love with me for years, Sakura-chan. Did you think you could get over me to quickly?"

"…Sasuke-kun…" Sakura looked at him, into his eyes, and instantly forgot about everything.

Sasuke smirked, walking back over and pinning her to the wall.

"Sasuke…kun…"

"_Sakura-chan_," Sasuke breathed, centimeters from her lips.

**XXX IN THE OTHER ROOM XXX**

Gaara ran next to the window, Iruka next to him. "Get off of her!" Gaara yelled. Iruka ran out the door, going to Kakashi.

**XXX INTERIGATION ROOM XXX**

Sasuke was about to kiss Sakura when Gaara showed up behind him and threw him against the glass. Gaara had a kunai up to Sasuke neck as Kakashi and Iruka walked in. Sakura was stared blankly at nothing.

"The Uchiha hypnotized her. Get her to The Hokage, quick!" Gaara yelled. Iruka nodded and quickly picked her up and ran out of the room with her. Kakashi stayed behind just in case Gaara needed help.

Sasuke was smirking at him, his eyes changing to the Mangekyo Sharingan. Gaara's eyes quickly turned to Shukaku's, protecting him from Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke growled, "You're weak."

"You're even weaker…hypnotizing a girl just so you could fuck her to get an heir." Gaara glared at him.

"Once I take that mark off her…the baby will be gone." Sasuke smirked.

Gaara froze, "She's…she's…"

Sasuke smirked and pushed Gaara off of him, "Get out of my sight before I kill you."

Gaara just stood there, enraged, confused, and _annoyed_. Kakashi walked next to Gaara and guided him out, "Come on, Kazekage-sama."

Gaara followed him out and closed the door behind him. Kakashi put a seal back on the door and looked at Gaara.

"So…Sakura-chan is pregnant." Kakashi looked at Gaara, his hands in his pockets.

Gaara nodded, "I thought it would be too soon to tell…it's only been two days! How the hell does he know that?"

"If it's only been two days he doesn't," Kakashi stated, matter-of-factly, "It would be way too soon to tell. He's just trying to get under your skin."

Gai walked around the corner and looked at the two, "Is everything alright? Iruka sent me."

"Yeah, Gai. Everything is fine. Just watch the door while I take the Kazekage to Lady Tsunade." Kakashi said, putting a hand on Gaara's shoulder.

"Hai!" Gai nodded.

**XXX TSUNADE'S OFFICE XXX**

Gaara and Kakashi ran up to Tsunade's office to find Sakura being hugged by Tsunade. Naruto was standing behind Sakura, a hand on her back soothing her. Sakura looked over at Gaara, tears streaming down her face.

"Oh, Gaara-kun," Sakura stepped back from Tsunade and Naruto and wiped her tears. "I'm sorry I worried you." Gaara walked quickly over to Sakura and embraced her in a bear hug.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan," He held her, which only made her cry more. Sakura huddled closer to Gaara, crying into his chest.

"Gaara-kun, I'm sorry. I thought I was stronger than this but…" Sakura choked.

Gaara held her tight and sighed, "Sakura, don't worry about it. You're fine now, that's all that matters."

Sakura held onto Gaara tighter.

Gaara looked at Tsunade, "I don't want her going back in there."

Tsunade sighed, "I understand but-"

"No buts!" Gaara yelled, glaring at her, "Do you know what the Uchiha kid did to Sakura-chan?! She's scared! She helpless compared to him!"

Tsunade was really taken back, she never heard Gaara yell before. Gaara looked down at Sakura and sighed, "I'm sorry. It's just…I'm taking care of Sakura-chan now…I don't want her to get hurt."

Tsunade sighed and nodded, "I understand Kazekage-sama."

Gaara kissed the top of Sakura's head and continued to hold her as she cried.

**XXX 2:00 PM/SAKURA'S APARTMENT XXX**

Gaara stood in the kitchen as Sakura slept in her room. Once they got home more than an hour ago, Sakura went right to sleep. She was worn out from crying and apologizing.

Gaara stood in the kitchen; she wanted to make something for Sakura for dinner. But as soon as he opened the fridge, he saw nothing. He sighed and closed the fridge. He didn't want to leave Sakura, he was worried about her.

Gaara sighed and walked to the couch and sat down, frowning. He looked at Sakura's door closed at sighed. He looked at the front door than looked at her room. He frowned and got up, walking to the front door. He was about to open the front door when there was a knock.

He raised an 'eyebrow' and opened the door, shocked at what he saw. Naruto and Hinata stood there, a ton of grocery bags hanging off them.

"Hey, Gaara-kun," Hinata smiled. Gaara just stared for a second before standing aside to let them in. "Are you alright, Gaara-kun?" Naruto asked, setting the groceries on the kitchen counter.

"Yeah, I'm fine…how did you know that I needed food?" Gaara asked. "We didn't," Hinata smiled, "But we thought we would bring some over to talk to you about Naruto-kun's new job."

Gaara helped Hinata put the groceries on the counter, "New job?"

Hinata smiled and put her hands together, "Naruto-kun is going to become Hokage!" Gaara looked at Naruto, "Seriously?"

Naruto flushed and nodded, "Ye-yeah…Granny Tsunade talked to me today about it. She's retiring next month so…she asked me to become her successor."

"Are you going to start at the beginning of the month?" Gaara asked.

Naruto shook his head, "The day after I turn nineteen, October eleventh."

Gaara smiled, "I'm proud of you, Naruto-kun. Soon I'll be calling you Hokage-sama." Naruto smiled and put an arm around Gaara, "We're not one for formalities, Gaara-kun."

Gaara smirked and crossed his arms, "You will be in the beginning, trust me." They both laughed.

Hinata started to unpack the groceries, "So, what do you want to make Sakura-chan for dinner?"

"Please tell me you bought Leeks and dumpling dough?" Gaara asked. Hinata looked through a few bags before taking out the leeks and dumpling dough, "Yup!"

"Great, I want to make one of Sakura-chan's favorite dishes," Gaara said, walking over to Hinata and taking the items.

"You can cook?" Hinata asked, impressed.

"I dabble," Gaara chuckled, "I'll put the rest of the groceries away. Can you check on Sakura-chan for me, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata nodded, "Of course." Hinata went to go check on Sakura. Naruto helped Gaara put the rest of the groceries away.

**XXX 1 HOUR LATER XXX**

Gaara finished up with the Leek soup as Naruto finished making his famous Vanilla Jasmine Tea. Hinata had stayed in the room with Sakura; turns out she was just waking up as Hinata walked in.

Naruto and Gaara set the bowls and cups down on Sakura low table behind the couch. Naruto then brought the Jasmine tea over and Gaara brought the whole pot of Leek soup, setting it on a metal pivot.

Gaara knocked on Sakura's door, "Dinner is ready."

"Okay!" The girls called from the room.

**XXX END OF DINNER/30 MINUTES LATER XXX**

"Mmm…Gaara-kun, this was amazing," Hinata smiled, taking the last bite of her leek soup. "I have to agree, I can't even cook leek soup this great," Sakura looked at Gaara. Gaara flushed and looked down, embarrassed.

Naruto chuckled, "Aw, Gaara-kun is embarrassed." Sakura put her spoon down and looked away. Naruto and Hinata looked over at her. "Sakura-chan?" Gaara looked at her.

Everyone saw Sakura wipe her eyes. Gaara crawled over to Sakura and put an arm around her. She turned into Gaara's chest and cried.

Hinata and Naruto looked and got up. "We'll clean up," Hinata said, grabbing a few plates. Gaara nodded to them and mouthed a 'thank you.'

"I-I'm sorry…" Sakura whimpered into Gaara's arms. Gaara frowned and moved Sakura onto his lap, "Shhh…you have nothing to be sorry about, love."

Sakura whimpered. _I love you, Gaara-kun…so so much_. Hinata and Naruto started washing the dishes.

"Just relax, all right? You're safe and okay. That's all that matters." Gaara said, resting his head on the top of her head. Naruto and Hinata finished doing the dishes before walking back over to Gaara.

"Gaara-kun, is it okay if we come back and check on Sakura-chan tomorrow?" Hinata asked. Gaara nodded, "Of course. You have a key, right?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and thought, "Somewhere in my apartment I know I have one. We'll look for it when we get back." Gaara nodded and looked down at Sakura, "You can check on her tomorrow."

Hinata bowed and smiled, "We'll see you tomorrow, Gaara-kun." Naruto patted Gaara's head, Gaara rolling his eyes, a little annoyed by it. They walked out the front door.

Sakura continued crying softly onto Gaara's chest. Gaara unbuckled his belt and swiftly took off his vest without bothering Sakura.

**XXX 6 PM XXX**

Gaara continued to hold Sakura as she cried after Naruto and Hinata left. They were still sitting in front of the low table, though Sakura wasn't crying anymore. She just sat on Gaara's lap, breathing and staring at nothing. Gaara's legs were fully asleep and numb, but he didn't want to make Sakura move. She was in need right now and he was going to be there for her.

Gaara looked down at Sakura. Her eyes moved to look at him and she smiled sadly. Gaara smiled softly back, "Do you want me to give you a bath?"

Sakura blushed a little but nodded. Gaara smiled and nodded. Sakura got up, Gaara after her. Sakura was about to walk to her bathroom but Gaara stopped her. Sakura looked at him.

Gaara pulled her to him in a hug, "You know I will always love you."

Sakura smiled and wrapped her arms around Gaara's waist, "I will always love you too." Gaara smiled and picked Sakura up bridal style. "I'll give you a nice warm scrubbing," Gaara nugged the side of her head with his. Sakura giggled and held onto Gaara, "Thank you so much."

Gaara walked into Sakura's room and placed her on the bed, "I'll go get the tub ready…wait in here." Sakura nodded and lay down, she smiled at him. He smiled back and walked out, leaving the door open a crack so Sakura wouldn't feel alone.

Gaara went in the bathroom and turned the water on, putting the drain clogger over the drain. Gaara then gathered all the candles he found in the apartment and placed them in the bathroom, all in different parts but enough around the bathtub so he could see what he was doing. He gathered some bottled soup that he thought smelt good from under the sink. He then grabbed her sponge and set them next to the tub. By time he was done the tub was filled to the right amount and hot enough for Sakura. He turned the water off and went to get Sakura. He walked into the room while pulling his heavy cloak off. He looked at Sakura, who was naked and laying in bed. She didn't notice when he walked in.

Gaara blushed and cleared his throat. Sakura smiled a little, but didn't look at him, "You're blushing, aren't you?"

Gaara choked, "N-No…I'm…uhh…" Gaara shook his head and covered his face. Sakura giggled and sat up, looking at Gaara, "Even after this morning, you are still blushing?"

Gaara rubbed the back of his neck and sighed, "It still feels like I'm looking at you naked for the first time." He looked over at her and smiled, "You look amazing, Sakura-chan." It was Sakura's turn to blush, "Is…is the bath ready?"

Gaara nodded and walked over to Sakura, picking her up. She squealed in surprise, wrapping her arms around Gaara's neck. He smirked and chuckled, "My, my, Sakura-chan."

Sakura blushed and bit his neck softly, "Shut up and take me to my bath." Gaara chuckled and walked her out of her room and into the bathroom. Gaara placed her next to the tub, letting her get in herself. She settled into the bath and sighed, happily, "Oh Gaara-kun, this feels amazing."

Gaara chuckled and kneeled down next to the bath. Sakura pulled her legs up to her chest and smiled at him, "You heard about Naruto-kun becoming Hokage, right?"

Gaara nodded, putting the sponge in the water, "Yeah, I'm happy for him."

Sakura nodded, "Me too. I was talking about it with Tsunade before I left for Suna."

Gaara smiled and poured some soap onto the sponge, "I'm really happy for him. He deserves this."

Sakura smiled as Gaara started to rub her back with the sponge, "Yeah, I'm proud of him. He's worked so hard to get what he wanted. Now he has it."

Sakura wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her chin on her knees. Sakura was enjoying the bath. Gaara's hands were truly magical. Sakura smiled to herself and blushed as she remembered this morning. Gaara put the sponge back in the water than took it out and started rubbing her arm.

Sakura let Gaara have her arm as he washed it. Gaara kissed her wrist once she was done and looked at her. She smiled at him and leaned in and kissed him, placing a hand on his cheek as she did. Gaara smiled into the kiss and put a hand behind her head.

They pulled back and looked at each other. They were both smiling. They were happy the day was almost over. Neither of them wanted to remember what Sasuke almost did to Sakura. Sakura leaned back into the tub and giggled, "You've really changed, Gaara-kun."

Gaara raised an 'eyebrow' as he continued cleaning her other arm, "How so?"

"Well, since the last time I saw you, which was at least a year and a half after you saved you from the Akatsuki, you've…matured." Sakura blushed a little.

Gaara looked at her and smirked, "In by what way do you mean _matured_?"

Sakura mumbled and blushed, "You know how...don't make me say it."

Gaara chuckled and kissed her wrist again, "Come on, Sakura-chan. You can tell me."

"Well, for starters…you finally fit into that body of yours," Sakura blushed. Gaara looked down at himself and nodded, "I can agree with that…and I'm happy I finally did too."

"And…you aren't so cold to the world anymore," Sakura thought, playing with her fingers. Gaara nodded again, "I agree. Leg."

Sakura smiled and raised one of her legs for Gaara. He flushed a little and started to scrub the leg, holding it up with the other hand. "That's true, too."

"You don't glare at me anymore." Sakura said, looking at him. Gaara stopped for a minute and looked at her, "I…I'm sorry I did that."

Sakura smiled, "It's in the past, Gaara-kun." Gaara nodded and started scrubbing her leg again.

"You've changed too, Sakura-chan," Gaara told her.

Sakura shrugged, "I don't really see it."

"You've become stronger. You understand the world better than you use to. You don't let anything get in your way of what you want. And," Gaara smirked, "You have me as your mate."

Sakura looked at him and smiled, "I love you, Gaara-kun."

"I love you too, Sakura-chan."

**XXX BED TIME/9 PM XXX**

Sakura was already in bed, waiting patiently for Gaara to finish taking his shower. She was facing the window across the room, wondering why she fell so easily to Sasuke's grasp. Sakura sighed and turned over onto her back, staring at the ceiling.

_Kakashi-sensei said the Mangekyo Sharingan is very easy to fall into_, Sakura thought. _That's the only reason why I did that. Nothing else._

Gaara walked in, baggy pants hung loosely on his hips and a towel over his head. He was shirtless, as usual when he sleeps. Sakura looked at him; she noticed how tired he looked. Sakura scooted over and patted the bed next to her, "Come on, Gaara-kun. You look like the undead."

Gaara smirked and walked over to the bed and laid down, the towel still over his head. The towel now covered his eyes. Sakura smiled and pushed the towel away from his eyes. He looked at her and smiled. Sakura smiled back and laid down next to him, pulling the covers over both of them as Sakura rested her head on his chest. Gaara's arm went protectively around her, pulling her closer to him as he slept.

"Goodnight, Gaara-kun." Sakura sighed, closing her eyes and drifting to sleep.

"Hn."


End file.
